The present invention relates to molded electrical components and is particularly useful in resistor elements of low ohmic values that have a housing molded thereabout. Low value resistance elements are useful in the use of meters, such as voltmeters, wherein the meter is connected in shunt across the resistance element. It is desirable that the element have a very precise value of resistance and that it dissipate little energy from the circuit in which is it connected. From a manufacturing standpoint it is desirable that the resistance element have as few parts as possible, be simple to assemble (preferably automatically), and result in a high yield of commercially acceptable devices.
In the manufacture of resistor elements themselves, and in their handling during shipping and during the process of their assembly and incorporation into an electronic system or end product, they sometimes are subjected to considerable physical abuse.
It has been found in the past that resistor devices in which a resistance element was welded to electrical leads extending from a molded housing experienced an undesirably high failure rate because the weld joints broke.
The present invention minimizes the above problem by providing a simple structure in which the ends of connector leads are so shaped that when embedded within the molded housing they substantially eliminate twisting and axial forces on the embedded ends of the leads, thereby minimizing destructive forces on the weld joints.